List of Programs Broadcast by Kids' WB (channel)
This is a list of the shows that aired on the Kids' WB channel. By Warner Bros. Animation/Warner Bros. Television *The Adventures of Yoshi *Animaniacs (usually airs during the holidays) *The Batman *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Batman Beyond *Beware the Batman *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy *Goosebumps (TV series spinoff) (usually airs during the month of October) *Johnny Test *Krypto the Superdog *The Looney Tunes Show *¡Mucha Lucha! *Ozzy & Drix *R.L. Stine's The Nightmare Room (usually airs during the month of October) *Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated *Shaggy & Scooby Get a Clue! *Static Shock *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *The Tom & Jerry Show *Tom and Jerry Tales *Xiaolin Showdown *The Collin the Speedy Boy Show From Cartoon Network/Cartoon Network Studios *Adventure Time *The Amazing World of Gumball *Codename: Kids Next Door *Ed, Edd, n Eddy *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *The Grim Adventures of Billy, Mandy, Felicity, and Toby *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Johnny Bravo *The Powerpuff Girls *Samurai Jack *Uncle Grandpa *We Bare Bears *Robotboy *Steven Universe *Miss Popularity From Nickelodeon/Nickelodeon Productions *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Danny Phantom *Doug *Drake & Josh *The Fairly OddParents *Game Shakers *iCarly *The Haunted Hathaways (usually airs during the month of October) *Adriana and Anya *My Life as a Teenage Robot *SpongeBob Squarepants *Victorious *Zoey 101 From Disney Channel/Toon Disney/Disney XD/Disney Junior/Disney Television/Disney Television Animation/Disney Television *101 Dalmatians: The Series *The Buzz on Maggie *Cory in the House *Doug *Fillmore! *The Good Dinosaur Show *Gravity Falls *Jessie *Kim Possible *Lizzie McGuire *Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes *Phil of the Future *The Replacements *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Star Wars Rebels *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *That's So Raven *Wander Over Yonder *The Weekenders *Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny *Wizards of Waverly Place *Accidentally Adventures *Bug Juice *Naturally Sadie *The Famous Jett Jackson By Columbia Pictures Animation and TriStar Animation *Jackie Chan Adventures *Men in Black: The Series By 4Kids Entertainment * Cardcaptors *Chaotic *Cubix: Robots for Everyone *Dinosaur King *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Pokémon (seasons 1-8) *Sonic X *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward *TMNT: Back to the Sewer *Viva Piñata *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal By Saban Brands *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 *Digimon Data Squad *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Fusion *Digimon Tamers *Power Rangers: Dino Charge By Lucasfilm Animation *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars Rebels From FUNimation *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Skylanders: Skylander Charge Wars Other Anime *Astro Boy (2003) *Cardcaptors (Nelvana dub) *Crossover Universe *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters *Medabots *Mega Man: Card Legends *Mega Man NT Warrior *Pokémon (seasons 9 and on) *Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny *Sonic Boom: Going Anime! *The Vocaloid Show! *Yo-Kai Watch From DHX Cookie Jar *The Adventures of Team Chaotix *Donkey Kong Country (2017 show) *Johnny Test *Littlest Pet Shop (2012 show) *Magi-Nation *The Mis-Adventures of High Five *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Will and Dewitt *The Collin the Speedy Boy Show *The Littlest Pet Shop Show Miscellaneous *6teen *The Adventures of Yoshi *Animal Mechanicals *Braingames (one episode occasionally a month; no commercial breaks during the show, however single games from various episodes should be shown occasionally between programs every day) *Casper: The New Animated Series (usually airs during the month of October) *Dinotrux *Eon Kid *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters *Magi-Nation *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *RollBots *Skunk Fu! *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands *Sonic Boom *Stoked *Storm Hawks *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Total Drama *Totally Spies! *Totally Spies! (TV reboot) *Transformers: Animated *Touhou Project *Wild Kratts *X-Men Evolution *The Littlest Pet Shop Show *Mean Girls: The Animated Series *Lolirock *Life with Derek *Life with Boys *Hello Kitty Furry Tale Theater Category:Lists Category:Kids WB Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas